


Neko!Reader x Neko!Prussia Kittens

by MLynn99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nekotalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, cute story about you and Prussia...and some unexpected visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko!Reader x Neko!Prussia Kittens

You walked into your 1st period class in senior year of high school. It was the last year of high school, but everyone still stared at you since you were half-neko. Although you looked like a human at first glance, they would notice your tail, ears and how you were slightly smaller than most girls your age being only 4'7" and weighing only 70 lbs. You sat in your seat in the back window side of the room and labeled your red note-book Italian AP since this was your fifth year taking Italian. The class started to fill up, but you didn't pay attention especially to the boy sitting to your left….that was, until you saw his tail swinging next to him. He had white ears in his white hair and a fuzzy white hair. You looked up at him and asked, "are you new here?" 

"Ja I'm Gilbert, I just moved here last veek from Germany," he said with a thick German accent. 

"Cool. So…you're the only one in this school that's like me," you told him, moving your tail over by him. 

"Really no one else here is like zhat? Vell zhen I guess I have you all to myself," he snickered and you realized he might not be as good as you assumed. You remembered it was "mating season" so he would be after anyone he could get.   
Your parents had told you, but they encouraged you to start this year even though you didn't want to yet, "no thanks Gilbert." He was about to reply when the teacher started the lesson, saving you from whatever he was going to say.

-time skip to after school-

You were walking out of school with your jacket and bag when someone grabbed your arm and dragged you about five blocks, then pulled you into the house. You were turned around to see that it was Gilbert. "Really?" you asked unamused. 

"I couldn't just let you go frau could I?" he answered as he started to kiss you. You accepted that you weren't going to win so just gave in.

-you know where that's going so I'll let you imagine it-

-4 weeks later-

You woke up one morning before school and walked downstairs. You ate the breakfast your mom prepared, but something wasn't right. As soon as you ate it your stomach screamed in protest and you could only make it to the kitchen sink as it all came back up. Your mom came up behind you and rubbed your back comfortingly. After you threw up you sunk to the floor feeling nauseous. "You know what this means right?" your mom asked. You looked at her with a tired glare, "kittens." She smiled at you as your dad walked in, "what's going on?" he asked. "Your daughter is having kittens," she said smiling even more. 

"You don't look completely thrilled," he said to you even though you were half zoned-out. 

"She just doesn't feel so good today. I'm going to take her to the doctor and then we can meet the father," your mom planned. "I haven't even talked to him since then. I was kinda pissed since he forced me. He might not want to be with me," you explained. 

"We'll deal with that later," your mom told you.

-another month later-

You had been in bed for a week, waiting for your four kittens to be born. Gilbert told you to text him when they were coming because he started working to support your new family. A sharp pain hit your lower abdomen and you let out a pained groan, "mom?" you called figuring your kittens were about to be born. 

She walked in and was about to say something until she saw your pained face, "oh, let me call the midwife." You nodded as she walked out.

-a couple hours later-

You laid in the bed in the spare room holding four tiny little babies with little cat ears and tails. There were three girls that were albino like their father who had run to your house when he found out. The other little boy looked like you with (h/c) ears, hair and tail and (e/c) eyes. Gilbert lay next to you also stroking your hair, "I love you," he whispered. 

"Love you too…" you murmured back.


End file.
